Mister 2 Bon Clay sama !
by Hisilde
Summary: Parce que le pouvoir de Bon-chan est une perle et qu'il trompe les gens sous de fausses apparences, des tas de couples peuvent être testés, au bonheur des uns, au malheur des autres... het et slash
1. Duperie SanjiNami

Personnages : Sanji/Bon Clay!Nami et l'équipage  
Disclaimer : à m'sieur Oda  
Rating : PG  
Notes : Bon Clay-sama, c'est... c'est un Dieu. Nami, elle, c'est un démon, bwahaha. Pauvre Sanji.

Sur le pont, les cris de joie du capitaine retentirent. Sanji n'y prit pas garde, il lui fallait se concentrer sur le super-goûter de pirate que Luffy lui avait demandé. Quand Usopp se joignit à l'homme élastique dans de grands éclats de rire, Nami sursauta. Elle se trouvait dans sa chambre, penchée devant une carte qui n'attendait plus que ses derniers détails. Elle ne se soucia pas de ce qui pouvait bien causer cette euphorie : il s'agissait du pain quotidien sur le Going Merry. Quand il entendit une mouette glousser avec ses deux amis, curieux, Chopper se rua sur le pont pour vérifier de quoi il en retournait. Son petit rire aigu s'ajouta à celui du capitaine et du menteur.

Le rire de Luffy et d'Usopp, Zoro s'y était habitué. Cependant, celui du docteur, pas encore. Il était strident et il avait l'art de le tirer de son sommeil. C'est pourquoi il releva une de ses paupières, ouvrir les deux yeux demandant des efforts inutiles. Adossé contre le mât, face à la proue en tête de bélier, il avait une vue parfaite sur la scène. Cette espèce de travesti, Bon Clay ou quelque chose du genre, leur rendait visite. Luffy lui avait demandé de leur jouer son magnifique tour de métamorphoses en chaîne. Le second de l'équipage ne trouva pas le spectacle intéressant et préféra reprendre sa conversation avec Morphée. Robin s'était discrètement approchée et regardait de loin. Les singeries de Bon Clay faisaient ressortir la Robin enfant qui avait ri aux grimaces de Sauro, le géant qu'elle avait rencontré sur Ohara. Elle ne se vexa pas quand l'ancien membre de Baroque Works prit son apparence et dévoila un peu des courbes de son corps. Après tout, il les avait bien reproduites.

Sanji sortit de sa cuisine, un plateau inondé de gâteries pour son capitaine en main, juste à l'instant où le travesti avait adopté l'apparence de Nami, sa déesse, son canard en sucre. Quand elle lui fit un clin d'œil plus que suggestif, saupoudré d'une moue sensuelle, il abandonna son plateau à Luffy pour aller lui tourner autour, des cœurs dans l'œil et sa fumée de cigarette. Bon Clay s'amusait comme un fou et poussa son petit plaisir un peu plus loin, ça serait sa petite vengeance amicale pour sa défaite contre le cuisinier à Alabasta. Sanji vit son cœur en chocolat rougir sous ses compliments et se coller contre lui, il était aux anges. Que Luffy, Usopp et Chopper étaient sur le point de littéralement mourir de rire ne lui donnait pas la puce à l'oreille, non. Nami avait fini par succomber à son charme et elle affichait son amour en public pour que tout le monde comprenne bien qu'elle était à lui, voilà tout !

Le rire vraiment très bruyant de ses camarades empêchait Zoro de correctement entendre ce que Morphée lui racontait. Il ouvrit grand les yeux pour les foudroyer d'un regard bien méchant et enfin les faire taire. Mais il oublia ses plans quand il vit Sanji offrir des bisous au cou de Bon Clay. Il avait l'apparence de Nami d'accord, mais c'était Bon Clay ! Ce dernier était lui aussi hilare mais se contentait de le montrer avec un sourire silencieux. Les petits tremblements qui résultaient de ses efforts pour se retenir de ricaner, Sanji les interprétait comme des frissons de plaisirs.

- Il faut vraiment être con pour ne pas remarquer que Nami ne se laisserait pas tripoter comme ça et qu'elle porterait encore moins cet accoutrement ridicule.  
- Merci Zoro, rappelle-moi de baisser ta dette de 5% pour ne pas être aussi débile que Sanji sur ce détail important.

L'homme au cheveux verts faillit sursauter. Heureusement, il parvint à se retenir, sa fierté ne le lui aurait pas pardonné ce laissé-aller. Il n'avait pas sentit la rouquine venir. Le pire était à prévoir pour Sanji. La navigatrice ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps en remerciements, ce n'était pas trop son genre. Elle s'avança en grandes enjambées vers le cuisinier. Il roulait un patin à Bon Clay sous l'apparence de Nami en caressant avec gourmandise sa poitrine. Les yeux de la rouquine lançaient des éclairs. Quand elle tapota l'épaule de Sanji, elle fulminait tellement que ses cheveux auraient très bien pu être comparables aux flammes des Enfers. La couleur était similaire.

Zoro se surprit à avoir une pensée emplie de compassion pour Sanji.

- Il va le sentir passer.

Derrière lui, Robin réprima un petit gloussement. Elle avait bien aimé la représentation de Mister 2 mais elle préférait les scènes un peu plus gores. Elle allait être servie.

Pauvre Sanji ! Et pauvre Bon Clay aussi.


	2. Réveil en beauté ZoroUsopp

Personnages : Bon Clay!Usopp/Zoro, Zoro/Usopp  
Rating : PG  
Disclaimer : à M'sieur Oda  
Note : le Zoro qui a du mal au réveil, c'est mon préféré.

Un tapage monstrueux se répandait sur tout le pont du Going Merry : Bon Clay rendait visite à ses amis. Il tenait à saluer tout le monde et passer un peu de temps en leur compagnie. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne les voyait plus. Il voulait savoir quels dangers ils avaient affrontés depuis leur dernière rencontre. Quant à Luffy, il voulait découvrir quels étaient les nouveaux visages récoltés par le travesti. Seul Zoro n'assistait pas à cette joyeuse réunion. Il avait une chose plus importante à faire : dormir. Bon Clay affirma qu'il ne tenait pas rigueur au second de l'équipage de préférer dormir à lui dire bonjour. Cependant, tout le monde dénota facilement qu'au contraire, il aurait apprécié échanger quelques paroles avec lui.

D'humeur machiavélique, Usopp fit ingénument remarquer que Bon Clay pouvait se venger de ce désintérêt pour sa personne.

- Changez-vous en Nami et réveillez-le avec un baiser, ça serait amusant à voir.

Sa proposition fut accueillie de bien diverses manières. Luffy éclata de rire, curieux de voir comment Zoro parviendrait à se dépêtrer de cette situation. Il reçut un bon coup de poing de la part de la la navigatrice qui fusilla Bon Clay du regard. Si il osait faire ça, il ne resterait de lui qu'un tas sanguinolent sur le pont du navire. Sanji renchérissait en hurlant que l'algue décrépie n'avait aucun droit de traumatiser sa pauvre princesse en sucre. Mais le travesti avait une bien meilleure idée. Il lança un sourire rassurant à la navigatrice et se transforma.

Sa métamorphose fut accueillie de bien diverses manières. Luffy éclata de rire, curieux de voir comment Zoro parviendrait à se dépêtrer de cette situation. Quoi que, il plaignait surtout Bon Clay. Et Usopp. Car le travesti avait adopté le corps de ce dernier. Le canonnier était sans voix. Il avait perdu de ses couleurs, sa mâchoire inférieure pendait lamentablement et il sentait la maladie "je-ne-veux-pas-savoir-ce-qu'il-va-se-passer-je-vais-aller-me-cacher-dans-un-trou-de-souris" lui monter à la tête. Nami s'était calmée. Elle observait Bon Clay d'un air intéressé, il venait tout juste de monter dans son estime. Sanji, lui, toussait péniblement pour avoir avalé sa cigarette de travers. Le choc passé, il resta concentré sur la suite des événements, bien prêt à retenir tout ce qui allait se passer : il allait rappeler l'événement à Zoro pendant des semaines, il s'en donnerait à cœur joie.

La réaction de Zoro fut accueillie de bien diverses manières. Ho, bien sûr, Zoro était encore endormi. De plus, il était de notoriété commune qu'il avait le réveil difficile. Mais personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'il réponde au baiser. Personne ne s'attendait non plus à ce que Bon Clay l'embrasse avec autant de fougue. Sanji détourna les yeux, ce genre de spectacle était mauvais pour son estomac. Luffy ricana. Usopp était au bord de la crise d'apoplexie, le pauvre. De son côté, Zoro, même dans les brumes du sommeil devinait que le baiser qu'il recevait venait du canonnier. Son long nez frôlant sa joue était un détail suffisamment éloquent. Mais il gardait les yeux fermés et appréciait. Il était encore trop endormi pour remarquer qu'ils n'étaient pas dans un coin sombre à l'écart du monde.

Quand Zoro ouvrit les yeux et remarqua qu'Usopp avait une drôle de coiffure, il fronça les sourcils et dégaina sa lame maudite. Le son de son épée sortant du fourreau avait le chic pour le réveiller parfaitement. Il constata qu'il avait bien fait de menacer l'impudent. Apparemment, ce n'était pas Usopp. Le vrai était un peu en retrait, l'air complètement mortifié. Il n'essaya pas de comprendre pourquoi Nami affichait une moue déçue, se félicita du teint vert du cuisinier et se concentra sur l'imposteur. Malheureusement, il fut arrêté par Luffy et Nami. La navigatrice lui fit remarquer que s'il tuait Bon Clay, ça serait à lui de nettoyer le pont. Et franchement, laver le navire du sang et des tripes qui y seraient répandus, ça ne lui faisait pas très envie. De son côté, Luffy affirmait que ce n'était qu'une petite blague, pour le réveiller, rien de bien méchant en soit. Zoro laissa cependant sa lame déchirer la peau du travesti, juste un peu, sous la jugulaire, pour au moins lui faire regretter cette idée saugrenue et lui faire suffisamment peur pour l'empêcher de vouloir recommencer. Ce fut un grand succès. Dieux de tous les océans confondus, merci. Et il se retira du pont pour poursuivre sa sieste dans un coin tranquille.

Un peu plus tard, alors que tout le monde se dirigeait dans les chambres, Zoro intercepta Usopp dans un couloir et l'entraîna dans le même coin sombre d'où il revenait de sa sieste. Il plaqua le pauvre canonnier effrayé contre un mur. Zoro allait lui faire la peau. Il avait sûrement appris que c'était lui qui était à l'origine de toute cette mascarade (même si il aurait préféré que Bon Clay prenne la forme de n'importe qui d'autre que lui). Ses peurs s'infirmèrent quand il sentit les lèvres de Zoro frôler les siennes et les goûter avec déférence. Usopp baragouina un faible 'Kestufé?' sur la bouche du bretteur. Zoro lui répondit qu'il voulait vérifier si les lèvres du vrai Usopp étaient vraiment si douces et si délicieuses. Finalement, Bon Clay avait eu une bonne idée...


End file.
